deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kal Baxton
"What shall you do, Jakeyboy? Run home to your dead mother?" - Kal Baxton to Jake Underhearth Backstory: A normal kid leading a normal life until like all heroes, his parents were killed. Well, everything except for the "hero" part, really. And also, he kinda killed his own parents by crushing them with a large vault. From there, he gained the money from their death, went on to his grandparents, cousins, uncles, aunts, until everyone in his family was dead. By this time, he was 18 years old and the cops still haven't found any evidence on him. Until one day, he messed up, badly. He was put on trial and killed via electric chair. As he saw the light, it was blocked out by ancient gods known as Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Aeolus. They took pity on the 18 year old thinking that he was being evicted wrongly. So the three gave him powers over the four elements and brought him back to life before leaving. The execution was shown live on TV so boy was the whole population of Germany shocked to see an executed kid arise from what would have killed him and blow the whole entire prison up before escaping. With his new powers, he got back the money he worked hard to get and built himself a mansion. The three gods who gave him power appeared before him, ready to strip them if it. But before they could react, they were obliterated rather instantly. He rules on top of Mt. Olympus, left abandoned by the Greek Gods. Personality: However, as of 10-21-2015, has a soul and also has a girlfriend. Info: Name: Kal Adolf Baxton Age: 25 Height: 7'09 Weight: 228 lbs Gender: Male Hobby: Constantly losing to Jake Underhearth Equipment: Armor of Olympus: A set of armor made out of a metal called Tymolo found in the pillars of Olympus. While it isn't the most durable metal, it makes the wearer impervious to most damage, physical or magical. Fjord's Stream: A pair of brass knuckles also made from Tymolo that amplifies his water powers and strength. Boots of Horus: A pair of boots with a thin layer of diamond covering it. This makes him reach speeds of Mach 87, gives him the power of flight, and amplifies his power over air. Sekhmet's Orb: A jewel that Kal keeps in his belt buckle and is impervious to all damage. This jewel amplifies his fire powers and gives him superhuman strength. Terra's Helm: A silver helmet with a Tymolo covering all of it. Amplifies his earth powers and gives him superhuman durability. Skills and Abilities: Base: * Power of Earth * Power over Fire * Power over Air * Power over Water * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Accuracy * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Durability * Time manipulation * Teleportation * Can hide in the shadows without being seen (can't be detected by cameras either) * Can appear to one person only * The Power of the Elements - Unleashes a flurry of elemental attacks before finishing off with a punch powerful enough to shake the air hard enough to collapse all buildings everywhere. Titan Kal Baxton: * Power of Planets * Power of Stars * Power of Gas * Power of Plasma * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Accuracy * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Durability * Time manipulation * Teleportation * Weapon creation * Size manipulation * The Power of the Galaxies - Absorbs power from all galaxies and fires a laser fifty times larger than Earth, obliterating anything in its path. (kills Immortals) Primordial Kal Baxton: * Power of Solar Systems * Power of Stars * Power of Nebulas * Power of Galaxies * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Accuracy * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Durability * Weapons creation * Forcefield manipulation * Time manipulation * Size manipulation * Power of the Universe - Absorbs energy from everywhere and uses a focused blast that implodes the entire Universe he's in. (kills Immortals) Feats: Base: Defeated three powerful gods when he just got his powers. Destroyed Venus with the Power of the Elements. Dodged a punch moving at three times the speed of light. Ran at thirty times the speed of light. Lifted a mech the size of the Empire State Building and threw it at Jupiter. Leveled a continent with his Earth Powers. Made the Sun 1000 degrees hotter with his Fire Powers. Created a storm strong enough to wipe out the population of Angola. Lifted all bodies of water just to prove a point. Took hits from Jake Underhearth who blew up a star with a single punch. Created strategies that outsmarted all the gods. Titan Kal Baxton: Effortlessly destroys Stars. Took hits from Jake Underhearth and shrugged them off. Created a storm that almost wiped out all life on Earth. Picked up something with the weight of the solar system and chucked it into the next one. Grew to the size of the Earth. Primordial Kal Baxton: Reverted time backwards so that humanity could live on. Forcefield held back a galaxy destroying attack. Bent a nebula to his will and pushed a dying star away. Flew from one galaxy to another in just a few seconds. Created a sword that cut clean through a neutron Star. Grew to the size of the Solar System. Flaw: Cocky. Always beat by Jake Underhearth. Once separated from all his equipment, he is significantly weaker. Has flashbacks to all the shit he's caused midway through battle. Trivia: Kal is Lak backwards. OP as shit If Satan and Hitler had a baby, he would be its grandson. Mary Sue Score: 25 Category:Original Characters Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Villains Category:Male Category:What-If? Combatants